rwby_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Approvals/Thomas Flint
Questions #'Character Name': Your character's full name, comprised of first and last name. It can't be gibberish. No exceptions. #'Character's Age': How old are they? #'School & Team': What team are they a part of? From which school? #'Personality:' There is a minimum required of 5 sentences, with the basics of your character's personality. #'History:' There is a minimum required of two paragraphs, each of five sentences totaling to ten, with the basics of your character's history. #'Weapons:' What is your character's weapons? #'Semblance:' What is your character's semblance? Give the name and explain it. This question, however, is optional to answer, as it tends to be too soon to tell. #'Other:' Anything else to add? Do they have a soulmate, hanahaki? Add whatever you think the sorters should know. ---- Answers 1. Thomas Angelo Flint 2. 32 3. Graduate of Beacon Academy, and former member of Team MSTC 4. Thomas is a man who's hiding a tremendous amount of pain behind a mask of being happy and go-lucky. There are two sides to Thomas, much like there are two sides to a coin. The first side, the side he displays to everyone is that of a happy, go-lucky guy who cracks really bad jokes all the time. This side of Thomas is extroverted, easy to talk to and always willing to listen to a friend rant about something. This Thomas also always has a story to tell and is a rather brilliant combat medicine teacher. The other Thomas... well that's a different story and very few people know about this Thomas. Really, it's just his teammates. They're the closest thing he has to a family and they know why Thomas has to wear a mask. Because this Thomas is sullen, quiet and not a fun to be around. He rarely smiles, never laughs and his eyes are cold as ice. That said, it's not like everytime Thomas is only with his team that he gets like this. This side of Thomas rarely comes out... but when it does, he makes sure only his team see him as they're the only ones who can talk him out of it. You see, the reason that only his team can talk him out of it is that they know why he wears a mask. His best friend, his partner, his girlfriend and his actual soulmate Celandine Kirkland is dead. Thomas has never been the same since and wears his old personality as a mask to conceal the pain, grief, and sorrow he feels. 5. Thomas Flint is the only son of Anthony and Lydia Flint, a poor couple from an even poorer Valian town. However, it was apparent from a young age that their son, Thomas was destined for greater things than farming. He was smart, learned things very quickly and was well ahead of his classmates in school. It picked up the notice of Signal Academy admissions reps, who gave Thomas a full-ride scholarship to their school. It was at Signal Academy that Thomas met a girl in his class who wasn't originally his partner, but they wound up on the same team regardless. A young girl named Celandine Kirkland, Thomas and Celandine became very close, the best of friends. Thomas insists that he wouldn't have made it through Signal without her. Then in their fourth year at Signal, the friendship turned into something more and the pair started dating. Come to find out, they were actually soulmates. They discovered this little bit of information when they were doing a training exercise in their sixth year. Their other two teammates were already down, and the other team was still operating at 4-men strong. Thomas was hit hard and fell down, when Celandine reached down and tried to help him up, something incredible happened. A pink-tinted sphere appeared around the two and started to heal their wounds, but soon as Celandine let go, the sphere dissipated. So, they once again held hands and went to stand around their fallen teammates who within a minute were once again back on their feet. Celandine and Thomas let go of each other and with all their team back at essentially full strength went out and kicked the other team's butt. Celandine and Thomas went off to Beacon together, both having full-ride scholarships and quickly found each other in the Emerald Forest, ensuring they'd be on the same team. They were paired with Mauve Kruczynski and Shade McAlister. The four of them hit off, pretty well though they were ostracized as freaks. Thomas and Celandine didn't care. They had each other, unfortunately, that didn't last long. On their first solo mission as a team, Celandine was killed by bandits. The Academy thought it was because Mauve was the summer maiden, but Thomas never blamed her. He blamed himself for not saving her, ridiculous as that is. Thomas was out cold when she was killed. He couldn't have saved her, but he still blames himself. Since Celandine was killed, Thomas was a changed man, even if he acted the same. It took him a long time to act anything like his old self in front of his team, almost their entire time at Beacon in fact. They got a new teammate, who for a long time Thomas resented. It took them almost their entire education at Beacon for him to warm up to them. When the team graduated, they were huntsman for a while, till they were about 25 when all four became teachers at Beacon, with Mauve becoming the headmistress two years ago after teaching unarmed combat for a while. Thomas teaches combat medicine, as he was the team medic and Shade is the combat instructor. The team is still very close, though Thomas is definetly closer to Mauve and Shade than their other team member. 6. Thomas wields two twin knives that he can spin into to twin pistols. He never named them, thinking that the naming of weapons meant you were attached to them and you wouldn't be willing to lose them. Since Thomas' knives can be thrown... attachment to them would possibly be a bad thing. 7. "Traitorous Copy:" Thomas can create a copy of their opponent to briefly fight on his side of a battle. He generally can't keep the copy around for longer than 5 minutes before he has to let it go or risk not being able to finish the fight because he's too drained to continue fighting. He won't be able to summon it again for another 30 minutes or once again, being too drained to continue fighting. 8. Nope Category:Approved